


Divided Loyalties

by sweetpeaspodsquad



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Smut, major angst in the end, mentions of cheating, serpents, southside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpeaspodsquad/pseuds/sweetpeaspodsquad
Summary: Y/N and Sweet Pea had been dating for almost a year. Since then they had been on and off continuously. It didn’t surprise anyone when either of them announced that they had broken up and it was even less surprising when a few days later someone caught them making out outside the Whyte Wyrm. No matter what the reason for each breakup was, it always came back to either the fact that Y/N was going away for college or that Sweet Pea was a part of the Southside Serpents. The latter had been the root of their problems since day one. Y/N was not a Serpent, and the Serpents valued their members more than anything else.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [southsidepea](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=southsidepea).



Y/N and Sweet Pea had been dating for almost a year. Since then they had been on and off continuously. It didn’t surprise anyone when either of them announced that they had broken up and it was even less surprising when a few days later someone caught them making out outside the Whyte Wyrm. No matter what the reason for each breakup was, it always came back to either the fact that Y/N was going away for college or that Sweet Pea was a part of the Southside Serpents. The latter had been the root of their problems since day one. Y/N was not a Serpent, and the Serpents valued their members more than anything else.

It had been a week since their last fight. Y/N had found him drunk off his ass with his tongue down some young Serpent’s throat. She had yelled at him when she saw what was happening.He had acted like a clueless idiot that couldn’t admit to fucking up, resulting in Y/N storming out the door. Both of them were always too stubborn to admit they did wrong or too proud to forgive the other, so they hadn’t spoken since the fight.

Y/N was at her apartment with her roommate, Madeleine. She was doing her makeup in her room while Mads was going through her closet.

“So, you think Sweet Pea is going to be at the party?” Mads asked her, picking up a black jumpsuit. “Oh my gosh, you have to wear this one!” she gushed, rushing over to Y/N.

“Ugh, who cares?” Y/N groaned. She finished putting on her eyeliner before turning to her friend who was holding out the piece of clothing. She hadn’t seen that jumpsuit in months. She had been wearing it the first time her and Sweets met. The thought made her grin as she accepted the jumpsuit and held it up to her while looking in the mirror.

“So you honestly don’t care if he’s gonna be there?” Mads looked at her suspiciously.

“I don’t know, I mean, fuck I’m still furious at him, but there’s no way I’m even talking to him unless he’s crawling on his knees begging for forgiveness” she told Mads who burst out laughing.

“Yeah, right, like you don’t say that every time he does something. I can’t wait for when both of you stop being such fucking cunts and realize that you’re soulmates” Mads joked, singing the last word.

“Fuck off, Mads.” Y/N muttered before putting on the jumpsuit. It was tight enough to show the shape of her waist and hips. The top half was sleeveless made from see-through material except for the part covering her breasts, so you could see the tattoo on her side clearly. She wore her red, high heeled pumps and put on her leather jacket before leaving the apartment with her arm locked with Madeleine’s.

Sweet Pea was sitting next to Toni on Fangs’ couch. He had been silent for most of the evening, slowly sipping on his beer while listening to Toni rave about the girl she’d gone home with the day before. All he could think about was the fight between him and Y/N. He had been torturing himself the whole week over what he’d done, but still hadn’t built up the courage to apologize to Y/N. He felt empty without her, like he was some different version of himself, a version he did not like. Deep in thought, he didn’t notice that Toni had stopped talking and she and Fangs were both staring at him, as if to wait for him to say something.

“What? Do I have something on my face?” he looked at them, confused and a bit annoyed, before chugging the rest of his beer.

“You look like someone sucked the soul out of you,” Fangs snorted, “damn, you must’ve really fucked up this time, Pea. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you like this.”

“Yeah, I really did fuck up this time.” Sweet Pea mumbled, barely loud enough for them to hear.

“Jesus, have you thought about maybe telling Y/N that?!” Toni hissed, rolling her eyes. “How about you snap out of this state of self-pitying and do something about it, huh?”. Fangs was trying to hold back his laughter as he followed Toni to put on their jackets. Sweet Pea opened his mouth like he was about to snarl some lame response, but was at a loss for words. He knew Toni was right. How could he fix things between them if they didn’t talk about it?

“So, you coming or not?” Fangs asked him, growing impatient. Sweet Pea looked at his friends and groaned before standing up to follow them out the door. 

They jumped on their motorcycles and headed towards the abandoned house near Sweetwater River. This particular spot was everyone’s favourite party place, so a few people pretty much bought the place from the town and organized parties there at least twice a month. The place was huge and had a large open space on the bottom floor that had been transformed into a dance floor with a bar on one side and a small stage with music and dj equipment. Upstairs there were a few bedrooms that some of the owners used to stay in from time to time.

Sweet Pea shut his engine off and looked over a crowd of people outside the house, smoking. There was loud music coming from inside and the air outside was filled with chatter. He spotted a few familiar faces and made his way over to them, followed by Toni and Fangs.

“Hey, Sweet Pea! Where’s Y/N?” one of the guys asked him. His jaw clenched at the mention of her, and he quickly brushed it off by responding that he didn’t know. A few from the group exchanged a knowing look which pissed him off.

“I need a beer” he muttered to Toni who grabbed his arm and lead him to the bar. She ordered two beers and two shots, handing him a beer while the bartender prepared the shots. He grinned, clinking his bottle to hers before taking a sip. He leaned against the bar, studying the people in the room. All of the sudden, Toni kicked him slightly and he turned his head towards her in confusion.

“Don’t freak out, but she’s here loverboy.” she motioned towards the entrance. His eyes followed her gaze and spotted Y/N instantly.

“Fuck.” he whispered to himself, quickly turning back to Toni who placed a shot right in front of him and smiled. He let out a sigh and swallowed the liquor. He peeked back at Y/N, who didn’t seem to have spotted him yet. He examined her face thoroughly, her eyes were lit up with happiness, her lips opened wide as she burst out laughing at something Madeleine had said. She closed her eyes and wiped away a few tears, still laughing.

He recognized her jumpsuit instantly, it was the one she was wearing when they met for the first time. He remembered almost tearing it when he ripped it off her later that night. He smirked at the thought, gazing at the floor before turning his head towards her again. Their eyes locked and both of them froze for a moment. The excitement on her face was replaced with anger and he figured she was probably clenching her fists before she stubbornly broke the eye contact and resumed her conversation with Mads.

“Damn, she definitely seems more pissed at you than usual…” Toni said, looking at Y/N.

“Yeah, no shit Toni. Thanks for your input.” he snapped and started walking towards the exit. “I’m going for a cigarette, you coming?” he added, not caring if she was following or not. Making his way through the crowd, he noticed Y/N was coming his way. Alright asshole, here goes nothing, he thought to himself as he approached her.

When she noticed him making his way to the exit she dragged Mads with her to deliberately walk past him. She saw the panic in his eyes when he noticed her walking towards him which made her grin. When they were close enough, he opened his mouth to say something but was shut down by Y/N shouting at her friend and disappearing behind him.

“Come on Mads! I need shots, now.”

He was left standing there, his mouth gaping. He heard Toni snicker beside him and shot her an angry glare.

“Okay, so she obviously doesn’t want to talk to you… Can we just try to enjoy ourselves tonight and you can talk to her later. Come on, Sweets.” she offered, taking his arm.

Y/N managed to drag her friend past Sweet Pea and towards the bar. While they waiting for the bartender to take their order, They looked at each other and quickly burst out laughing.

“Oh my god Y/N did you see the look on his face?!” Madeleine asked, full of excitement. It was a rare sight to see Y/N actually standing up for herself when it came to Sweet Pea. Usually, she was back in his arms a few days after his fuckups, without any proper confrontation between the two. Y/N just grinned at her friend before getting the bartender’s attention and ordering them drinks. She really just wanted to have fun tonight without thinking about Sweet Pea. Obviously the latter was going to be impossible since he was there but she ignored the fact for now and made her way to the dance floor.

At parties, there were two places Y/N and Madeleine would be, the dance floor and the bar. An hour passed and the girls were soon feeling the alcohol take over. Y/N always enjoyed herself on the dance floor. She didn’t care who was looking, but she knew that most eyes were on her when she swayed her body in sync with the music. Even though she refused to make eye contact, she was well aware of the location of Sweet Pea where he leaned against the wall, beer in hand, his eyes not leaving her.

A few songs later, Madeleine pulled Y/N closer to be able to talk over the music. “I need to pee! Come on!” she yelled and started dragging her out of the crowd. When they made it to where the bathroom was, there was already around six girls waiting. “Fuck, I have to go now” Madeleine groaned. “I’m gonna go pee in a bush, okay?” she added, looking at Y/N with impatience.

Y/N let out a laugh and told her she would stay inside and wait for her. She leaned against the wall and took a sip of her drink. She noticed Sweet Pea standing with Fangs a few meters away from her and their eyes met. She felt slight panic rush through her and smiled at him mockingly, refusing to let him get the best of her. Sweet Pea’s eyes shifted to someone next to her and she saw his jaw clench. Before she could turn around to see who he was looking at, she felt a hand on her back.

“Y/N. Haven’t seen you in a while, gorgeous.” someone whispered in her ear and she looked up to see a familiar face.

“Oh my god, Reggie! How have you been?” she smiled mischievously before pulling him in for a hug. Reggie Mantle had been her first crush when they started high school. They had hooked up a few times at parties in sophomore year and Y/N realized that he didn’t have much more than a good body and a pretty face. When she pulled away, she snuck a quick look over at Sweet Pea who, much to her amusement, was looking at them enraged.

Reggie started telling her about his football scholarship and Y/N pretended to listen with the utmost attention, despite the fact that she couldn’t care less about the words coming out of his mouth. They talked for a few minutes, touching each others arms and laughing at what the other said. Out of nowhere, Y/N felt someone harshly grab her upper arm. She looked up to see Sweet Pea towering over her, his eyes dark.

“We need to talk.” he hissed with venom, shooting a deathly glare at Reggie.

“I have nothing to say to you” Y/N scoffed and looked at him bitterly, trying to keep her cool. This was the exact result she had been going for, even though she would never admit it. He looked amazing. The t-shirt he had on was just tight enough to show his muscles under his leather jacket and his dark hair was a bit messy, a lock flowing down his forehead. His face was so close to her, she could feel his breath on her and the smell of cigarettes and leather filled her senses. Sweet Pea shook his head and let out a dry, clipped laugh, tightening the grip on her arm, and moving his face closer to hers.

“Y/N…” he warned, his eyes darkening. Y/N swallowed and bit her lower lip. There was something about the way he looked at her when he was jealous that made her breath catch in her throat. Her eyes flickered down to his lips and the urge to feel them on her took over before she hesitantly gave in and nodded. A grin appeared on his face and he pulled her towards the stairs to lead them up to one of the bedrooms. He let go of her arm to close the door and turned around to face her. She was standing in the middle of the room, crossing her arms.

“Give me one reason why I should listen to anything you have to say” she growled. Sweet Pea took a step closer, a hint of guilt in his eyes. He hesitated for a moment, running his fingers through his hair unsure of what to say.

“Fuck, Y/N.” he groaned, taking another step. “I’m sorry. I know it’s no fucking excuse but I was drunk and high and something just came over me.” He paused and looked at her to see her reaction. She still had her arms crossed and looked at him, unconvinced. Sweet Pea sighed in defeat and reached his arms around her waist to pull her closer. Y/N scoffed and looked away, her body tensing over the connection.

“I know I have no right to expect you to forgive me, but I’ve been fucking miserable all week, torturing myself over what I did.” he blurted out, his hands moving up her lower back, cautiously stroking her. Her head turned towards him and their eyes locked. She could see the genuine expression on his face and her hands unintentionally snuck around his neck. He gave her a soft smile and sighed.

“I hate not being able to see you, not being able to talk to you, not being able to touch you,” he said, “and I couldn’t stand seeing you with that fucking dick.”

“Maybe you should’ve thought of that before sticking your tongue down that whore’s throat.” Y/N spat, annoyed.

“I know it was wrong, and I fucking hate myself for doing that to you. Please Y/N… I fucking love you. Can we just try and start over?” he looked at her pleadingly, cupping her face. Y/N hated that look. She could never say no to that look.

“You’re a fucking idiot you know that?” Y/N smiled, gently pushing him. His eyes lit up and he smirked as he pulled her closer to him.

“Is that you accepting my apology?” he chuckled, stroking his thumb over her cheek before suddenly pulling her in to meet his lips. An electrifying shock went through her body, automatically pressing herself against him. Her hand ran through his hair and a whimper escaped her mouth as he deepened the kiss. She quickly pulled away, gasping for breath.

“You better make it up to me” she whispered, losing herself in his dark brown eyes.

“Oh, I have a few things in mind.” he smirked, his eyes full of lust. They could still hear the music and the chatter from the party downstairs, but they couldn’t care less. His hands swiftly moved to her thighs and he picked her up, wrapping her legs around his torso. He set her down on a table and moved his lips to her neck, sucking gently at the nape of her neck. She let out a moan and grabbed his hair, desperate for more. He kissed his way up her neck and tugged gently on her earlobe.

“You’ve been killing me all night, princess. Did you really think you could wear this jumpsuit and get away with it?” he breathed against her ear and moved to brush his lips against hers, biting her lower lip. His hands moved down her waist and firmly grabbed her ass, pinning her against him before crushing their lips together. She felt him harden against her and his tongue entered her mouth. The kiss quickly turned greedy and desperate, causing her to shiver and moan. His hand eagerly unzipped her jumpsuit and he broke the kiss to pull down the fabric, revealing her breasts. Sweet Pea’s gaze darkened as he glanced down at them, licking his lips.

“Fuck.” he muttered, quickly looking over to the bed and back into Y/N’s eyes. His look told her enough, so she kicked off her heels and pushed herself off the table. She turned to face him before slowly walking backwards to the bed while taking off her jumpsuit, her gaze locked with his as he followed and took off his jacket. She sat down in the middle of the bed only wearing her lacy thong and slowly licked her lips. It wasn’t long until she was pinned down on the bed with Sweet Pea hovering over her, smirking. He leaned down and kissed her passionately before making his way down to her chest. Her breathing deepened as his lips grazed over her nipple, his hand gently pinching the other.

“Sweets, plea-” she whispered before being cut off by a moan. His tongue raked over her nipple and sucked gently, causing her head to fall back. He groaned as he slid his hand down her stomach and into her panties.

“You’re so wet, baby” Sweet Pea looked up to her before pushing two fingers inside causing her to instinctively shudder. Watching her squirm under his touch made him grin. He teasingly pulled out his fingers and moved them to circle over her clit, his lips finding hers. Her hands slid under the fabric of his shirt, digging her nails into his skin as she let out a moan. He pulled away and hastily took his shirt off, undoing his belt and shoving down his pants, leaving her panting on the bed. She looked at him, craving his touch. When he moved back over her, she pulled him closer so his length was pressed against her core. He groaned at the feeling and moved slowly against her.

“I need you, Sweets, please.” she whimpered. He looked deep into her eyes and kissed her again. His hands started pulling down her panties but were stopped by her own removing them completely. He proceeded to take off his own, watching her for a moment, desperate to feel her, more desperate to see her beg for it.

“Who do you belong to, princess?” he asked her, his voice rough.

“I-, I’m yours.” Y/N panted, getting impatient.

“That’s my girl.” he whispered, smirking. She gasped when he suddenly thrust into her, waves of pleasure flooding through her body as he filled her. Her hand grabbed his hair and pulled, making Sweet Pea let out a low groan. “Fuck, you feel so good baby girl” he mumbled into her mouth as he kissed her harshly. He quickened his pace, slamming roughly into her, biting her neck. Digging her nails into his shoulder she felt her walls begin to clench around him.

Sweet Pea rose up and moved her leg over his shoulder, thrusting into her deeper. Y/N arched her back and kicked back her head, the pleasure rushing through her causing her whole body to tremble. He stuck two fingers into her mouth which she greedily licked. Covered with her spit, he moved his hand down to her clit and started rubbing it, forcing her ever closer to the edge. Unable to keep his own release in hold, he deepened the thrusts, feeling her clenching around him, pulling him in deeper.

“Cum with me” he ordered. Her body stiffened at his words and she obeyed. She felt her whole body tingle as a rush of euphoria flowed through her, screaming his name as she fell over the edge. A few sloppy thrusts more and he followed her, gasping for breath.

He rolled next to her on the bed, wrapping his arms around her, both waiting for their breathing to calm. Y/N snuggled against him and he kissed her forehead, stroking her hair.

“I’m still mad at you, you know?” Y/N whispered, turning her head to face him. Sweet Pea looked into her eyes and gave her a soft smile.

“I know, princess, I know.”

They could still hear the bass thudding from downstairs and Y/N noticed a familiar voice coming from the hallway.

“Shit, that’s Madeleine, she’s probably looking for me” Y/N giggled and planted a kiss on Sweet Pea’s cheek. She quickly stood up from the bed and found her panties on the floor. Sweet Pea’s eyes were fixated on her as she put on her clothes in a hurry, shooting him a confused look. “Well? Are you gonna stay here naked for the rest of the party?” she smirked, rolling her eyes.

“Wait! Don’t leave me here” he laughed and quickly put on his clothes before wrapping her arms around her waist, pulling her close. “I love you, Y/N. And I’m sorry.” he said quietly.

Y/N let out a laugh before pulling him into a kiss. “I love you too, asshole” she teased, taking his hand and heading to the door.

And so they returned to the party, hand in hand, sneaking kisses every chance they got, seemingly happier than usual.


	2. Part 2

Y/N woke up to her alarm clock at 8 am. She sighed as she reached for her phone to turn it off. She heard Sweet Pea groan behind her and his arms tightened around her waist, pulling her closer to him. It had been a month since they made up at the party. This was probably the longest time the two of them had gone without fighting. It was also probably the longest time they’d gone without breaking up. 

After their last fight, Sweet Pea had been extremely invested in making their relationship better. From sneaking kisses whenever he had the chance, to taking her out to dinner or even making her dinner at home (which usually ended up with them getting take-out), their relationship finally seemed to be working out.

“Morning, sleepyhead” Y/N said as she turned around to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Sweet Pea smiled but kept his eyes shut, “Mmm, morning princess.” He mumbled.

“I gotta go to work in an hour, you need to wake up or I’ll never leave this bed.” she complained. Sweet Pea opened his eyes and grinned mischievously. He wrapped his leg over her and pulled her in closer, so she was stuck. “Come on, Pea! Don’t you have some Serpent business to attend to anyways?” she huffed as she tried to wriggle herself loose.

“Fine.” he frowned and loosened his grip. She pressed a quick kiss on his lips before sitting up, only to be dragged back down so she was on top of him. “Don’t even think you can leave without a proper kiss.” he smirked and placed his hand on the back of her neck, pulling her down to meet his lips. 

Y/N smiled against his lips, warmth flowing through her at the touch. Her hand ran through his hair and she let out a satisfied sigh as the kiss deepened. He brushed his tongue against her lips and she parted them slightly, allowing him to enter. His hands travelled down to her waist and she felt him harden against her panties. She reluctantly broke the kiss, gasping for air which made Sweet Pea let out a frustrated groan.

“Don’t! I don’t have time for this right now, babe.” she frowned, pushing his hands away as she got off the bed. She went to her closet and started picking out some clothes. She noticed Sweet Pea still lying on the bed, watching her with a smirk. She quickly turned around and crossed her arms with a scowl on her face. “Pea, if you don’t get dressed now, this is the last time you’ll see me in my underwear.” she warned.

Sweet Pea scoffed, finally standing up to put his clothes on. When she was dressed, she felt his hands around her waist. He started kissing her lower neck, gently nibbling the skin between kisses as his mouth travelled up to behind her ear. “I love you so much.” he whispered and she smiled.

“I love you too, Pea.” she turned to face him and kissed his cheek. “Now I really have to hurry.” 

They went to the kitchen where Madeleine was standing, holding a cup of coffee. “Morning, lovebirds.” she smirked, handing Y/N a freshly brewed cup. “You want some coffee, Sweet Pea?”

“No, I’m good Mads, I should get going.” he said, pulling Y/N in and pressing a kiss on her forehead. “See you tonight?”

“Yeah,” she said tiredly as he moved, “Don’t do anything stupid!” she called after him, smiling as he disappeared through the door.

“You guys are so adorable, it’s disgusting” she heard behind her. Y/N turned her head to look at Mads, who started making fake gagging noises.

“Fuck off, Mads.” Y/N laughed. She took a sip of the coffee and started going through the pile of envelopes that were laying on the kitchen counter. Her eyes widened as she picked up an envelope addressed to her, the return address indicating that the letter was from Stanford University.

“What is it?” she heard Mads ask her, paying her no mind as she quickly ripped the envelope open and pulled out a piece of paper.

“Y/N Y/L/N

Dear Y/N,

Congratulations! It is with great pleasure that I offer you admission to the Stanford University Class of 2021.”

“Oh my god.” Y/N gasped, almost dropping the cup of coffee in shock. 

Madeleine snatched the letter from her hands and quickly read the first part. Her head shot towards Y/N, who was still frozen. “Y/N! Oh my god that’s amazing! Congratulations!” Madeleine shrieked and grabbed her shoulders, jumping up and down in excitement. When Y/N still didn’t react, Madeleine frowned and gently slapped her on the cheek. “Hello? Why aren’t you excited? You just got accepted into fucking Stanford!”

Y/N slowly turned around and put the cup on the kitchen counter, letting out a deep sigh. “What about Pea?” she whispered, and Madeleine rolled her eyes before putting her hand on Y/N’s shoulder. 

“He has to understand; this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. He can go with you or something. I’m sure you can make it work.” she tried to reassure her, but Y/N knew better. This moment was something that had been stuck on her mind for months, what she would do if she got accepted into a university that caused her to move away. Her and Sweet Pea had fought multiple times about it, never resulting in a sound resolution.

“I have to go to work, I’ll figure it out.” she forced a smile at Mads, who pulled her into a hug.

“It’s gonna be fine, Y/N.”

“I hope you’re right.”

\-----

Sweet Pea went to his trailer to take a shower and put on fresh clothes. He didn’t have to show up at the Whyte Wyrm until noon, so he planted himself on the couch and decided to play some video games until then. He didn’t realize what time it was until he got a text from Toni around 12:30 pm, asking him where he was. He quickly got off the couch and rushed through the door and down to the Wyrm. 

“Sorry I’m late!” he called out as he entered the bar. He noticed Toni standing by the pool table with her hands crossed, obviously annoyed. 

“This place needs to look perfect before FP shows up in a few hours, come on.” 

It was almost funny to think about the bullshit things sometimes he had to do for the Serpents. You would’ve thought being a part of a gang would mean beating up guys or selling drugs everyday. But no. There he was, cleaning the Whyte Wyrm, because FP decided to throw a party for a few old friends yesterday and the place was a mess. 

“How are things with you and Y/N?” Toni asked when they decided to take a short cigarette break.

Sweet Pea smiled at the mention of her. “Thing’s have never been better, honestly.” he said as he took another drag of his cigarette. “I think I’m gonna ask her to move in with me.”

Toni’s face lit up and she punched his arm. “Look at you! Who would have thought a month ago that you’d be moving in together?” she laughed.

“Hey, don’t get ahead of yourself. I don’t know if she’s gonna say yes.”

“Why wouldn’t she?” Toni looked at him, confused. He opened his mouth to reply, but stopped himself. Why wouldn’t she say yes? Instead of convincing himself she would definitely say no, he shook the thought away and smiled to himself as he finished his cigarette.

A few weeks ago, he had asked Penny Peabody for help, since he needed some extra money to be able to afford to rent an apartment for him and Y/N to live in. He hadn’t told Y/N, of course, since Y/N despised the woman. To be honest, Sweet Pea despised Penny as well. Most of the Serpents did. To repay her, he had to deal with a lot of stuff regarding her little drug side-project with the Ghoulies. He hated every minute of it, but thankfully his debt was paid, as far as he knew. 

\-----

It was around 9 pm when Y/N was walking back to her apartment after a long workday. As she walked, her mind wandered back to the letter and Sweet Pea. She had been thinking about it the whole day, and still hadn’t decided if she was going to tell him or not. She hadn’t even decided if she was going to accept it or not. When she entered her apartment, her phone started ringing. She picked it up and sighed when she saw Sweet Pea’s name lighting up the screen. She straightened her back and faked a smile, hoping it would hide how nervous she sounded.

“Hey babe!”

“I missed you, are you home yet?” Sweet Pea’s voice sounded happier than usual. Damn it.

“Yeah, just got home. I’m gonna hop in the shower but I’ll leave the door unlocked so you can get in.”

“Great, I’ll be there in five!” he said before disconnecting the call.

Thankfully, Madeleine wasn’t home. She quickly made her way to the bathroom and took off her clothes before stepping into the shower. At least she’d have a few minutes to herself to think about how she would tell him the news.

Sweet Pea arrived exactly five minutes later. He parked his motorcycle up front and took off his helmet before walking up the stairs and entering Y/N’s apartment. He heard the shower running in the bathroom so he took off his jacket and opened the fridge to grab a beer. He opened it and leaned against the counter, when his eyes spotted a letter on the table.

“Stanford?” he mumbled to himself as he picked up the letter, his eyes widening as he realized the content. He stood there, half angry, half hurt that she hadn’t told him about it. Why didn’t she tell him? Yeah, they had argued about her going away before, but things were different now, or so he thought. He heard the water stop running and his thoughts raced, contemplating on how to confront her about it.

Y/N dried off and put on her bathrobe before leaving the bathroom. She heard a vague sound coming from the kitchen and she felt a nervous sting in her stomach. Get it together, Y/N. she thought as she walked towards the kitchen. Sweet Pea was leaning against the counter, his arms were crossed and he had a frown on his face. Y/N swallowed when she noticed he was holding a letter. She must have left it on the counter. Fuck.

“Sweet Pea - ” she pleaded, only to be interrupted by him.

“Care to explain this?” he spat, holding up the letter.

This was exactly what she was trying to avoid. She started nervously rubbing her hands together, desperately trying to find the words to explain without making him even more mad.

“I- I didn’t want … I didn’t want you to be mad.” she stuttered, “I don’t even know if I’m going to accept it or not! I don’t want to lose you.”

Sweet Pea’s expression melted; affection soothing the angry hills between his brows. He placed the letter on the counter and took a step towards Y/N, reaching for her hands. “Hey, I didn’t mean to overreact.” he said softly. “I just wish you would’ve told me.” 

Y/N sighed as Sweet Pea’s hand caressed her cheek. “I was going to, I didn’t mean for you to find the letter before.” she muttered. Sweet Pea wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, kissing her forehead. 

“Whatever you decide to do, we’ll figure it out princess.” he said, cupping her face. She looked up to meet his eyes, shivering under his gaze. 

He leaned down and soon his lips were on hers. She instantly wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. His tongue entered her mouth and he pushed her gently against the wall, running his hand under her robe and grabbing her bare ass. He moved his face to kiss her neck, making Y/N let out a moan as he sucked on her soft spot. His hands roamed her body before settling on her breasts, squeezing them gently, his thumb rubbing her nipple through the fabric of her robe.

He suddenly lifted her up, making Y/N gasp and wrap her legs around his torso as he carried her towards the bedroom. He flung her on top of the bed, quickly removing his shirt before hovering over her. His hands traveled leisurely down her body as his mouth peppered kisses in the opening of her robe at the base of her neck. One hand landed on the pillow beside her head as he kept himself balanced while his other hand worked the knot loose from the belt of her robe. He used that same hand to gently push the robe open and trace his finger teasing across her lower stomach and thighs, leaving her completely naked.

“God, you’re so fucking beautiful.” he groaned as his eyes roamed her body before leaning down to kiss her. He moved his mouth to her chest, his hand grabbing her breast as he flicked his tongue teasingly over her nipple, making it hard. Y/N breathed out, fisting her hand in his hair desperately. His mouth covered her nipple and gently sucked on it as his other hand travelled down her stomach, cupping her wet sex. 

He slowly pushed two fingers inside, moving his mouth to the other nipple. Y/N’s body tensed at the pleasure and she bucked her hips, desperate for more. Sweet Pea released her nipple with a pop and grinned, pumping his fingers into her steadily while watching her try to catch her breath. He suddenly removed his fingers and moved his face back to hers. Y/N furrowed her brows and let out a desperate groan at the sudden lack of touch.

“I love you.” he whispered against her mouth before connecting their lips. She let out a moan as she felt his cock stroke against her entrance. Her hand quickly wrapped around it, positioning it so he could enter her, desperate to feel him inside her. He slowly pushed himself inside until he was buried to the hilt, groaning as he got used to how tight she was. When both of them had adjusted, he thrusted deep into her, burying his face in the corner of her neck. Her hand pulled his hair and she bit her lip to hold back a scream as the euphoria filled her.

“Fuck,” she breathed out, her walls starting to clench around him. He quickened his pace, hitting her spot with every thrust. 

“I’m gonna come,” he panted, pushing himself up and placing his fingers on her clit, rubbing it impatiently. “Come for me princess.” he groaned, his words throwing her over the edge. Her body trembled as her orgasm took over, filling her senses, his name escaping her lips. Sweet Pea laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her as they both catched their breath. 

“I’m sorry, Pea.” Y/N breathed out, burying her face in his chest. 

“It’s okay, princess.” Sweet Pea stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead.

He lay there, holding her in her arms until he felt her breathing calm down and he knew she was falling asleep. Suddenly he heard his phone ring from the kitchen. Annoyed, he stood up as silently as he could and put on his boxers. He heard Y/N let out a sleepy groan and whispered an apology before going to the kitchen. He picked up his phone and saw a name he did not like seeing light up his screen.

“What do you want, Peabody?” he hissed as he answered the call.

“I believe you owe me a favor.” a mocking voice on the other line said, making Sweet Pea clench his fists.

“I believe I don’t owe you anything anymore, remember?” 

“Oh, but that’s where you’re wrong, sweetie.” he could hear the devilish smirk on her lips. “Someone stole from me, and I need you to deal with it.”

“I’m done with dealing with your shit, Penny.” he snarled, as low as he could, hoping Y/N wouldn’t wake up. For a moment, the only reply he got was a dry laugh.

“If you don’t deal with it, I’ll make sure to pay your precious Y/N a visit soon, how does that sound?” 

His whole body tensed at the mention of Y/N. He had made sure to keep any information about Y/N as far away from Penny as he could, knowing what the bitch was capable of. He knew that whatever Penny would have him do this time, would break Y/N’s heart. He couldn’t risk losing her again, but having Penny Peabody involve her if he didn’t do as she said, would only make things worse for them. 

“I’ll do it, just leave her out of it.”


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for this   
> this is just pure angst  
> i hate myself :)))))
> 
> anyways catch me over at @southsidepea on tumblr

Sweet Pea woke up to the sound of his alarm clock at 8 am. Y/N let out a groan and shifted her body to the other side, wrapping herself in the blanket. He quickly turned the alarm off and turned to Y/N. She looked so adorable when she was half asleep, he thought to himself, placing a kiss on her cheek before getting off the bed.

_“Tomorrow at 9 am. If you are late you can expect me to have a little talk with Y/N.”_ Penny’s words had been stuck with him since last night. He had been up until god knows when, unable to sleep, desperately trying to find a solution that would keep Penny away from Y/N without him having to do something that would most likely ruin their relationship.

“Where are you going? It’s so early,” he heard Y/N’s tired voice coming from the bed as he was putting on his clothes. He turned around and saw Y/N sitting upright on the bed, rubbing her eyes. He sighed and sat down on the bed next to her, placing his hand around her shoulder. She looked at him with inquisitive eyes, making his stomach clench. He couldn’t tell her. He wouldn’t risk ruining what they had.

“Just some Serpent stuff babe, I have to go.” he cupped her face, turning it towards his and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. “I’ll talk to you later okay?”

“Okay.” she muttered as she watched him disappear through the door. _That was weird._

Y/N picked up her phone to see what time it was, scoffing when it said 8:12 am. She laid back down and wrapped herself back in the blanket, hoping to get some more sleep. Unfortunately, she was wide awake and her mind was racing. She’d known Sweet Pea long enough to notice the little things that indicated something was not right. For some reason she couldn’t pinpoint, her gut was telling her something was definitely wrong. She had been lying on her back, staring up to the ceiling for a few minutes when she heard someone open the front door.

“Hello?” she called out, hoping it was Sweet Pea’s voice that would reply.

“Y/N?! Oh my god, I’m sorry, did I wake you?” she heard Madeleine’s confused voice on the other side of the door. She sat up and watched the door open slowly and Madeleine’s head popping through it.

“No, Pea just left a few minutes ago.” Y/N laughed, grabbed her robe and put it on, “Have you slept or do you want some breakfast?”

“I’ve slept. As much as one can next to someone that snores like a bear at least. I’m starving, and I’m pretty sure I’m still drunk.” Madeleine groaned, making Y/N burst out in laughter.

They made their way to the kitchen and Y/N started making scrambled eggs while Madeleine leaned against the counter, yawning every two minutes.

“So why did Sweet Pea leave this early? It’s not even 9 o’clock.”

Y/N sighed and turned to face her friend. “He said something came up.” she paused, “I feel like something’s off. Something about how he acted... I don’t know.”

“Hmm.” Madeleine pursed her lips, “I mean… You guys have been doing great the past weeks, right?” she looked at Y/N who only nodded. “I’m having a hard time believing he wouldn’t just tell you if something’s wrong.”

Y/N paused, thinking Madeleine might have a point. Y/N and Sweet Pea had never been better, and after the university thing yesterday, it would be pretty weird if he wouldn’t just tell her if something was going on. So, Y/N smiled at her friend and turned around to continue making breakfast, hoping her friend was right.

* * *

Sweet Pea was standing outside Penny’s office. He arrived there a few minutes earlier than his supposed meeting with the snake charmer. Both of his hands were clenched into fists and he had to take a few deep breaths before entering the room. Penny was sitting at her desk, her feet were on the table and her hands crossed, a devilish grin painted on her face.

“My sweetest Pea!” she exclaimed, standing up from her desk when he entered, “How lovely to see you.”

“How about we cut the bullshit and you get to the point so I can get this over with.” he spat, his body tensing with every movement she made. Penny looked at him and let out a laugh as she approached him. Almost as if his annoyance was _feeding_ her.

“Now, now, my poor Pea.” she mocked, reaching her hand out and stroked his cheek. “I just need you to do this one little thing for me, and then we’re good”

Sweet Pea looked at her suspiciously, still clenching his fists. “Fine. I’m here. What the fuck do you want?”

“One of my boys went to Greendale yesterday to deliver some _‘pancake mix’_ to a customer.” Penny took a step back and her expression turned more serious before she continued, “That customer unfortunately set him up, took the stuff and all the cash my boy had on him.”

Sweet Pea furrowed his brow and took a step forward. “And what exactly do you want me to do?” he snarled through gritted teeth.

Penny scoffed and reached for a paper that was lying on her desk. “I need you, to deal with it.” she spat and handed him the paper.

Sweet Pea stood there, confused, as he took the paper and read it. On it was a picture, a name and an address. “I’m sorry, _Peabody_ , but how exactly should I _deal_ with it?”

“Just bring him to me.”

Sweet Pea quickly looked at Penny, his eyes widening. Y/N was going to hate him if she ever found out. Penny expected him to kidnap some guy from Greendale and bring him to her. And if he didn’t, who knows what she’d do to Y/N. His jaw clenched as he felt a hollow ache in his stomach. He had to do this. Hopefully Y/N would understand that it was unavoidable.

“How will I know I won’t stumble into a room full of armed men that’ll try some shit? I mean, they got one of your ‘boys’ once.” he hissed.

Penny smirked and walked behind her desk. She opened a drawer and pulled a gun from it, handing it to Sweet Pea. “You’ll be fine.”

He frowned and reluctantly took the pistol from her hands, shoving it into the waistband of his jeans before storming out the door. Fuck. He picked his phone up from his pocket and dialed in Fangs’ number. Only a few seconds passed before he was greeted with a tired voice on the other line.

“Hello?”

“Fangs. I need your help. I’m coming over.”

“God damn it, fine.”

Sweet Pea hung up and hopped on his motorcycle. He arrived at Fangs’ trailer in a few minutes and found him still lying in bed, half asleep. “Fangs! Wake the fuck up you idiot.”

Fangs groaned before lazily getting up, putting on some clothes. Sweet Pea felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, his heart sinking when he saw Y/N’s name on the screen. He sighed as he ignored the call and put the phone back in his pocket.

“Alright fucker, what’s going on?” Fangs stood in front of him with his arms crossed, barely awake.

Sweet Pea sighed, “I asked Peabody for help a few weeks ago, and she asked me for a favor.”

Fangs let out a frustrated groan and sat down on the couch, burying his face in his palms. “What is the favor?” he muttered.

“Some guy in Greendale stole drugs from her dealer, and I need to ‘deal with it’.” Sweet Pea sat down next to him, waiting for a response. When no response came, Sweet Pea shrugged and sighed. “I need to bring this guy to her. If I don’t, she’s gonna involve Y/N.”

As soon as he mentioned Y/N, Fangs lifted his head up and looked at Sweet Pea with concern. “Have you told Y/N anything?”

Sweet Pea shook his head and sighed. “Will you help me?”

“Of course.”

A few hours later, Sweet Pea and Fangs were sitting in Fangs’ car on their way to Greendale. They pulled up outside the address Penny had given him, where Drew Clayton should be staying. Stepping out of the car, they exchanged a nervous look and Sweet Pea’s hand reached for the gun, as if to make sure it was still there, and together they put on their masks before barging through the door. Sweet Pea stormed down the hallway and saw a terrified, scrawny man, around his age, quickly standing up from a couch to reach for a gun that lay on a table close to him.

“Don’t even think about it.” Sweet Pea hissed, already reaching for his gun and pointed it at Drew.

“Pl- please do- please don’t hurt me” Drew stuttered as he raised his trembling hands to the air. Sweet Pea wanted to throw up. It wasn’t that he wasn’t used to people being terrified of him, but the fact that he was doing this for Penny. Fangs rushed behind Drew and tied his hands together before putting a bag over his head.

“Let’s go.”

Sweet Pea exited the building, making sure that no one was around before signaling Fangs to bring Drew to shove him in the trunk of the car. The car ride back to Riverdale was quiet, ignoring the muffled shrieking coming from the trunk. Sweet Pea’s phone was vibrating constantly, making his stomach clench every time he declined the calls or ignored the texts he received from Y/N. Finally they pulled up outside the location Penny had texted Sweet Pea.

Sweet Pea stepped out of the car and opened the trunk. He pulled Drew out and ignored his whimpers as he lead him into the warehouse in front of them. Penny was standing in the middle of the huge room, her arms crossed, tapping her foot as they entered.

“Took you long enough.” Sweet Pea let out a frustrated breath and shoved Drew towards her.

“There. You got what you asked for. I’m out of here” he hissed as he turned to leave.

“Oh, no no no. I am far from being done with you”

* * *

 

Y/N hadn’t heard from Sweet Pea since yesterday. She’d called him ten times and sent him probably around fifteen texts since yesterday, without getting a reply except one text that said ‘I won’t be over tonight. I love you. I’m sorry’ at 11 pm. Y/N had been at work since 9 in the morning and hadn’t been able to think about anything other than Sweet Pea and what might going on with him. She was walking home when she checked her phone for the hundredth time that day, and still no reply.

_Fuck it._ She thought as she typed in Sweet Pea’s phone number. She impatiently waited as she listened to the ringing before it went to his voicemail. A bit worried and even more angry, she turned around and started walking towards the Southside. She made her way to Sweet Pea’s trailer, knocking on the door, receiving no response. Her only other option was going to the Whyte Wyrm. She decided to send Sweet Pea a text, letting her know where she was going, mostly because he didn’t want her going there alone but also because she thought it might actually get him to respond to her.

She arrived at the Wyrm a few minutes later, and took a deep breath before entering. The place wasn’t very full and Y/N looked around, hoping to spot either Sweet Pea or another familiar face. To her disappointment, the only face she recognized was the girl she had caught Sweet Pea making out with, more than a month ago. Y/N felt her body tense, clenching her fists as she forced herself to look away from the girl and make her way up to the bar.

“Y/N!” she heard a friendly voice coming from behind her and turned around to see Toni standing close to her with a big smile on her face. “What are you doing here?”

“Hey Toni. I was just looking for Pea… Have you seen him?”

Toni furrowed her brow. “I haven’t seen him since we were cleaning the Wyrm two days ago. I thought he was with you, what’s going on?” she asked concerningly. Y/N searched Toni’s face for any sign of lying, but found none. Still not convinced, she sighed and opened her mouth to reply when she was interrupted by someone snickering behind her.

“Wow, one would’ve thought he’d tell his so-called _girlfriend_ what he’s doing.” the girl Sweet Pea had made out with was standing next to Y/N, smirking. Y/N turned towards her and felt her anger build up.

“What the fuck are you talking about, _slut_?” she snarled.

“He’s doing a gig for Penny, I thought everyone knew.”

Y/N clenched her fists and took a step forward. Suddenly she felt Toni’s hand grab her arm and she was being dragged from the bar towards the backroom. Toni pushed her inside and closed the door behind them. “Y/N… I’m so sorry. I honestly had no idea. I don’t even know why she knew...” Toni took a step towards her and placed her hand on Y/N’s shoulder. Y/N forced a smile before she felt her phone vibrate, and hastily picked it out of her pocket.

**Where are you now???? I’m sorry, please don’t go to the wyrm -Pea**

Y/N looked up at Toni who had a confused look on her face and sighed before typing.

**At the wyrm. I’m with toni.**

**Please don’t go anywhere, i’ll be there in 10 -Pea**

Y/N groaned. “He’s coming. Do you have a cigarette?”

Toni didn’t hesitate before pulling out a pack of cigarettes and leading Y/N outside. They walked a few feet away from the entrance and Y/N leaned against the wall as she lit the cigarette, inhaling the smoke deep and sighing. They stood there in silence while they finished the cigarettes, and a few minutes later a car pulled up on the street outside. Toni and Y/N shared a knowing look and Toni mouthed a ‘I’m sorry’ before reentering the Wyrm.

Sweet Pea exited the car and rushed towards Y/N, who was still leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. “Y/N, I can explain...”

“Fuck you! You’ve been ignoring me for almost two days you asshole!” she yelled, tears forming in her eyes. “Not only that, but I have to hear it from that slut that you’ve been doing some shit for Penny fucking Peabody, of all people?!”

Sweet Pea’s heart sank. He needed to give her some kind of explanation if he was going to fix this, but he knew that if he told her he’d spent the day beating up some guy from Greendale, after kidnapping him from his home, she would never forgive him. Especially since he had been doing it for Penny Peabody. “Y/N...” he sighed and reached his hand out to cup her face.

“No! Don’t Y/N me. Tell me what the actual fuck is going on with you.” she slapped his hand away, trembling with anger.

“I owed her a favor.”

Y/N eyes widened. “A favor?” she scoffed. “And what was this fucking favor?”

Sweet Pea shrugged. He couldn’t tell her. It was better that way. She would be angry at him for a while and then everything would go back to normal. It had to. “It’s complicated...” “Mhm. It’s always complicated with you, Pea.” she muttered, swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat, fighting the tears that desperately wanted to escape her eyes. “I thought things were going to be different this time.”

“Things are different! Please Y/N, you have to trust me. I didn’t mean to-” he pleaded and grabbed her hand. Y/N stood there, frozen, unable to look him in the eyes.

“I can’t do this anymore.” she whispered. Sweet Pea halted in shock, losing the grip on her hand as she pushed him aside to walk away.

“Y/N! Don’t you walk away from me!” his jaw clenched, the ache in his heart almost unbearable at the sight of her leaving. He ran after her, grabbing her shoulder to force her to face him. There were tears falling down her cheeks, and her eyes were full of disappointment and heartbreak.

“It’s either me or them.” she stuttered, a slight sign of hope in the tone of her voice.

Sweet Pea froze completely. He wanted to scream out that he would give everything up for her, that she was the only thing in the world that mattered to him, but the words never came. Y/N frowned at his silence, the little hope she had left was replaced with pure anger.

“Fuck you, Pea.” Y/N turned around swiftly and ran.

She couldn’t bear to look at him anymore. She needed to get away. She was confused and hurt, but most of all she was furious. The tears flooded down her face and she felt like everything around her wasn’t real. Sweet Pea’s shouting became a dull ring in her eyes, the lights from the streets a blur. She didn’t stop running until she suddenly bumped straight into someone. Startled, she took a step backwards and mumbled an apology before looking up at the man standing in front of her. He was wearing a black hood, and the only thing she could see were the green eyes staring back at her, full of hatred and disgust. Within a split second, the green eyes were replaced with a gun, pointed directly at her.

She felt how the fear rushed through every part of her body. Trembling, she slowly raised her hands above her head and took a few steps back. “Please,” she whimpered, “please don’t do this.”

Everything stopped as she watched him slowly start to pull the trigger. The time between the moment his finger started to move and the moment she heard the gunshot felt like an eternity. When she felt no pain, she slowly opened her eyes and saw the black hooded man running away. She felt relief, only for a second, before her surroundings started becoming more clear. The rush of fear consumed her and she lost all balance, dropping to her knees.

Sweet Pea was lying on the ground in front of her. His face was paler than snow, his hands clutching his stomach where a stain of blood covered his white shirt. Her trembling hands lifted his head up on her thigh. “Y-you’re go-gonna be o-okay.” she stuttered, still trying to process the situation.

“SOMEBODY HELP?!” she yelled, looking around frantically, but no one was in sight. Tears flooded down her cheeks. She heard Sweet Pea groan beside her as he lifted his hand up to her face and wiped the tears away. “Stay with me Pea, you’re gonna be okay, it’s gonna be okay.” she sobbed, stroking his cheek before yelling out again, hoping someone would hear.

“I choose you.” Sweet Pea breathed out, barely loud enough for her to hear through her sobs. She shook her head in disbelief. He was going to be okay. He had to be okay. His hand fell down from her face as he lost all strength. He closed his eyes and managed to take one last breath.

“I’ll always choose you.”


End file.
